ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet and Clank: The Animated Series (A Netflix Original Series)
A CGI/Computer Animated series Based off the video games and takes place after the Steven Speilberg version of the Ratchet and Clank movie. Story: Companies: Sony Pictures Television Corus Entertainment Sony Pictures Animation DHX Media Toei Animation Saban Animations PlayStation Originals Blockade Entertainment Rainmaker Entertainment Vicarious Visions Sony Computer Entertainment Insomniac Games Dawwa Entertainment Channel: Netflix Minutes: 23 minutes each episode in each season Seasons and Episodes: Season 1: Episode 1: The Story Continues After the events of the Ratchet and Clank movie, Ratchet and Clank enjoy their time as they make a interview about their adventure in Solona, but then Ratchet claims that no one needs a hero right now. Then later in a another Galaxy, a man named Mr. Fizzwidget teleports them and the rest of the Galactic Rangers to the Bogon Galaxy and are told that a mysterious thief has stolen a forbidden project and has in an airship, Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers agreed to help them get it back so they get new armor and weapons to assist them and are ready to get the Mutant Protopet back from the mysterious thief. Episode 2: School Me Once After the failure of getting the Mutant Protopet back, they needed extra help so they try to get the help of Dell Gribson who apparently is in the Bogon Galaxy High School, so Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers go back to School to get Dell Gribson back on the team, meanwhile Captain Qwark tries to learn and Elaris signs up for Mascot and Stig tries to get the school's name back. Episode 3: Chessy Ratchet Brax told a story about Cora's Origins and how she was an expensive mistake then in the next morning the Galactic Rangers get an expensive breakfast from Dell Gribson and shows them a themed pizza restaurant called "The Chessy Rangers" to show people that the Galactic Rangers are family friendly entertainment but then everything goes crazy as the robots in the place goes rogue, meanwhile Cora tries to find another one of her family members, Captain Qwark takes the role of playing himself along with the Laughter Blarg, Brax and Tereqws gets mad at Dell Gribson for making fun of them, and Carlos plays an arcade game too much and Elaris and Stig are trying to get him off it. Episode 4: Shop Lifters At Megalopolis, the Galactic Rangers get a message from Me. Fizzwidget as he shows them camera surveillance of a shop on Planet Oozla being attacked by the Mysterious thief as he gets a map from that place and his thugs deactivate the security perimeter releasing the monsters in the shop so it's up to Ratchet and Clank to discover what this place has in store and to meet Mr. Fizzwidget again so he can let him know that the shop is empty. Episode 5: Attack in Space Cast: Theme Song: Creators: Developers: Crew: Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Blockade Entertainment Category:PlayStation Originals Category:Toei Animation Category:DHX Media Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Insomniac Games Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Saban Brands Category:Television series by Corus Entertainment Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Dawwa Entertainment